


And I Oop

by FiftyShadesOfFandom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack Fic, Dean Winchester - Freeform, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Im tired, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, castiel is a vsco girl, chuck created vsco girls, its 12:35am, sorry about this, vsco, vsco girls, vsco girls are part of the apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiftyShadesOfFandom/pseuds/FiftyShadesOfFandom
Summary: Castiel gets bitten by a terrifying creature during the most dangerous hunt of the Winchester’s lives. What will happen when Dean is the only one who can save his life?





	And I Oop

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad. Why you ask? Because I just wrote this and it’s nearly 12:30am. So, oof. Or shall I say, and I Oop.

”Dean, I don’t know about this,” Sam said nervously from the passengers seat. “I mean- we’ve never faced anything like this. Chuck has thrown a lot of stuff at us, but this...this might be too much.”  
“Don’t worry, Sammy! It’ll be fine!” Dean assured as he parked in front of the abandoned shopping mall.  
Jack sighed shakily, sitting in the backseat with Castiel. “Sam’s right, Dean. These...things. They’re scary.”  
“Then you can stay in the car, but we need to gank these bitches before they hurt anyone!” Dean exclaimed. “Cas, you have the bait?”  
“Yes,” Castiel confirmed with a nod, holding up a bag of bait.  
“Then let’s go kick some ass!” Dean said confidently as he got out of the Impala. Sam hesitated before getting out. Jack and Cas soon followed. They walked into the abandoned mall.  
Jack shakily help the flashlight from behind the brothers, fear evident on his face. Sam looked around anxiously, eyes darting around every corner of the old building.  
Castiel swore quietly as he tripped over the cracked tile floor. The bag of bait fell out of hand, making a loud banging sound as it hit the ground. The bag opened, hydroflasks rolling out.  
“Oh fu-“ Dean started. But he was interrupted by hundreds of vsco girls, popping out from every corner and screaming - “And I oop! You dropped your hydroflasksksksk!”  
Sam immediately started shooting the vsco girls, grip on his gun unsteady and shaking as he did.  
Dean swore loudly, throwing various sharp objects at the approaching vsco nightmares.  
Jack hid behind them, frozen in fear - too scared to even move.  
Castiel screamed, falling to his knees as a vsco girl came up from behind him and sunk her teeth into his shoulder with a “Oop!”  
Dean’s face fell as he saw what had happened and rushed over to the wounded angel, swiftly decapitating the vsco girl.  
Sam turned to join them, having just killed the final vsco girl.  
“Cas, buddy,” Dean started worriedly, holding him in his arms. “Are you okay?”  
Castiel coughed violently. “It bit me...” he said quietly.  
“So?” Jack asked softly. “It’s not like it’s a vampire.”  
Sam nodded slowly in agreement. “Yeah- Cas, I think you’ll be fine. Maybe it’s just the shock that’s making you act up?”  
Cas hesitated before just nodding. “Of course. How silly of me,” he muttered, shakily getting to his feet. “I’ll be fine. I’m sure.”

~~~

The next day was a relatively calm one. It was quiet in the bunker. Sam and Jack had left to get groceries, leaving Dean and Cas to their own devices.  
Dean was on his laptop in the library, scanning news reports for any cases. Castiel walked in and sat down next to him. “Have you found anything?” he asked curiously.  
The Winchester shook his head. “Nope. My damn hair keeps falling into my eyes. I haven’t had time to cut it since Chuck started the damn apocalypse!”  
Castiel nodded solemnly, handing Dean something. “Do you need a scrunchie?”  
Dean frowned. “Cas- where did you get that?”  
“I don’t know...it just...appeared on my wrist this morning.”  
“Do you think it has to do with-“  
“No,” Cas cut him off. “No. It was just a human. Humans can’t transfer things like vampires do. I’m fine. It’s fine.”  
Dean heisted before slowly nodding. “Yeah. You’re right. I’m just paranoid. Sorry,” he muttered.  
Castiel nodded and stood up. “I’m fine,” he assured before leaving the room. 

~~~

Later that day, Dean was in the kitchen preparing dinner. He hummed an old rock song as he cooked, adding a little bit of dancing while he moved around the kitchen space.  
Castiel wandered in and walked over to Dean. “What are you making?” He asked curiously, glancing at the stove over Dean’s shoulder.  
“Just some burgers,” Dean said with a small shrug, smiling a bit as he spoke. Castiel nodded a little. “Oop. You’ve been cooking those a lot recently.”  
The hunter froze. “What did you just say?”  
“I said you’ve been cooking those a lot recently,” Cas repeated, sounding confused by the question.  
“No- before that-“  
“...What are you making?”  
“No! After that!”  
“Dean, that’s all I said.”  
The Winchester sighed heavily. “I- Fine. I’m just being paranoid. I’m probably just hearing things,” he muttered softly.  
Castiel rose an eyebrow. “Are you okay, Dean?”  
“What? Yeah. I- I’m fine. Can you go tell Sam and Jack that dinner’s almost ready?”  
Cas nodded and left, leaving Dean alone with his paranoid, anxious thoughts. 

~~~

Dinner only worsened Dean’s fears. Castiel had been reaching across the table for something when he knocked over a glass of water and immediately said - “And I Oop! I dropped my water!”  
Sam and Jack noticed the strange language as well as Dean and frowned.  
“Cas, are you feeling alright?” Sam questioned.  
“Hm? What? Oh, yes. I’m fine,” Castiel said just a bit too quickly, fidgeting with his hands anxiously.  
The three others shared a look of disbelief, but they didn’t push the subject. 

~~~

The next day things only got worse. Castiel walked to join the rest of Team Free Will 2.0 in the kitchen, but something as off. He wasn’t in his usual outfit of a suit and a trench coat.  
He was wearing a pair of shorts and an oversized t-shirt. There were multiple scrunchies on his wrists and he was wearing a seashell choker necklace. To make matters worse, he wouldn’t stop talking about saving the turtles and metal straws.  
By then, Dean, Sam, and Jack definitely knew that something was wrong. Sam immediately started researching on how to cure Castiel. He searched the internet with Jack while Dean scanned what had to be hundreds if not thousands of old lore books. Meanwhile, Cas was locked up in Dean’s bedroom until further notice.  
After what seemed like forever, Sam jumped up. “I got it!”  
Dean immediately rushed over. “What is it?”  
“Well...It’s probably not going to be possible, so don’t get your hopes up,” the younger brother started carefully.  
“I don’t care! What is it?” Dean questioned frantically.  
“So, the only way for Castiel to go back to normals is true love’s kiss. And it has to be before the transition’s complete,” Sam explained.  
“What? When will the transition be complete?” Dean asked.  
“When he gets a hydroflask. And, if my calculations are correct, we only have until tomorrow morning at most,” Sam said.  
“And what happens if we don’t find someone who loves Cas before then?” Jack asked cautiously.  
“Then that’s it. Cas stays as a vsco girl. Forever,” Sam said solemnly.  
Jack frowned. “We’ll never find someone in time!”  
Sam nodded. “I know...”  
Dean bit his bottom lip roughly. “I- I think I know someone-“ he admitted in a voice barley above a whisper.  
“What? Who?” Jack questioned.  
Dean took a deep, shaky breath before answering: “...Me.”  
“Dean, I don’t you understand. It has to be true love. Like, romantic love,” Sam said.  
“I know, Sammy. And- I think I love Cas. Like...romantic love.”  
Sam gasped. “I- I didn’t know you liked guys, Dean.”  
“I always have, Sammy. But dad was such a dick about gay guys, I never actually said anything.”  
Sam sighed softly, a look of empathy on his face. “Well, you don’t have anything to be scared of. Go. Kiss Cas. Get your true love back.”  
Dean smiled lightly, nodding as he rushed up to his bedroom and threw the door open. “Cas!” He announced loudly.  
Castiel glanced up from the friendship bracelet he had been making. “Yeah?” He questioned, voice much higher than usual.  
Dean didn’t answer verbally. He didn’t have time. Instead he ran over, fell to his knees next to Cas, and kissed him.  
Castiel tensed up for a moment before relaxing and kissing back.  
Slowly, all the signs of vsco girl Cas faded. His clothes went back to normal, the scrunchies and the jewelry disappeared, and his dropped back to its normal octave.  
After a few moments, the two pulled away for air, blushing and breathless.  
“What happened?” Cas asked quietly.  
Dean just kissed him in response. “I love you, you idiot.”  
Castiel blushed softly, kissing back and muttering against his lips: “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats! You made it to the end!


End file.
